


Waiting For

by cupidseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Needy Kim Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidseok/pseuds/cupidseok
Summary: Taeyong comes to the bar to ease his mind from all the stress his workplace offers him and always loves to listen to the jazzy pieces Doyoung plays, his eyes closed most of the time. Of course, he knows who Doyoung is, his job, but he's always been curious to know more about him. One late afternoon he seeks the opportunity to have a little chitchat with Doyoung and learns that he loves to sing more than anything, so Taeyong asks him to sing for him. Things seem to escalate pretty quickly because one second they're there, talking by the bar, and the other one you can find them in each other’s arms, kissing sloppily and whispering compliments in each other’s ears.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> \- Taeyong: a fashion designer by the day, an avid customer in a specific bar by the night  
> \- Doyoung: works as both a singer and is the owner of the bar TY frequently visits 
> 
> I recommend you listen to Taemin's songs while reading this! :D

"So what do you think of this one then? Is it better than the last one I've shown you?" Taeyong asks his boss, pointing to a piece he designed two days ago. 

"Well, it certainly isn't bad, if you know what I mean, but I need more details in terms of colors, materials, and so on. Taeyong, try to add some more in-depth information about it, alright?" his boss, Ms. Yang, said, taking one last glance at the drawing on said piece of paper. 

"Okay, Ms. Yang. I'll try my best to provide the information you need. I suppose you have to go now. Your wife must be waiting for you, right?" he asked curiously, smiling gently. 

"Yes, I think she is. Well then, if you excuse me! Bring in the finished product to me by tomorrow at 2 pm. You're a hardworking man, I'm sure you can do it." Ms. Yang added, taking her purse, patting Taeyong's shoulder as a movement of reassurance and encouragement. 

It was like that at least trice a month though he didn't put a thought into it. He does feel the stress and it's normal to do so since work can drain you from time to time, but luckily he knows how to relieve a bit of it. Being in the field of design, fashion design to be more precise is solicitous, but once you get a hold of it and work hard enough to reach your full potential, everything will start to feel so much easier. 

Taeyong spent two more hours in the studio and chose a color palette for the piece he was going to create. He took the file with himself in order to finish it home and so he did. When he took a step inside his apartment, Taeyong took off his shoes and took out the file, putting his suggestions onto that piece of paper. The color palette he chose was composed of warm colors and the materials he decided would be best to use are cotton & wool, as the piece he was creating was a suit made for anyone, whether it be a man, woman, or a nonbinary person, anyone.

"Am I choosing the right colors though?" he asked himself, taking another look over his design and the information he wrote. After 10 minutes of reviewing it, Taeyong put the files in the folder, leaving it on his desk. He changed his attire, wearing his black, high-waisted leather pants and a gray sweater with a white cotton t-shirt underneath to keep him warm. He parted his hair, styled it a bit, took his long black coat and black boots (which he personally reformed by adding brown and white details), and left his apartment. 

Taeyong knows where to go when he's feeling a bit down, stressed or bored. He knew his way to a specific bar so well that you'd think he lived there. Truth be told, he only went to hear a special someone's voice, a voice that rings in his mind even when he's at home or at his workplace. It doesn't take long to reach the infamous "DoReMi" bar and 20 minutes later Taeyong's in, placing his coat beside himself, having a cup filled with "Sex in the Driveway", a sweet alcoholic drink which he enjoys very much every time he goes there. 

He cannot, for the love of his life, take his eyes off the singer, and manager, of the bar. Kim Doyoung, an amazing person with a heavenly voice full of pure, raw emotion. From what he recollects, Doyoung is only one year younger than him though at a first glance you'd think he's the older one instead of Taeyong. Maybe it's because of his seemingly more mature look, Yong thought. 

The piece he was singing brought a feeling of nostalgia as it was slow, sweet, the jazzy undertone protruding from the melodic line. Doyoung's voice was perfect for it, the dark-haired man thought. The sound was pleasant to his ears, as he expected. Doyoung sang three more songs before coming down the little improvised scene and straight to the bar. To Taeyong's surprise, the younger one sat beside him.

All eyes were on him, including Taeyong's. He looked beautiful in a way the older couldn't explain, there was more than his physique, but my God his smile was beautiful. Taeyong felt blinded by his smile instantly as if cupid decided that's the moment he'll shoot his love arrow. 

Doyoung took his time to rearrange some strands of hair he felt didn't sit right and asked the barman to bring him a cup of water so his throat can hydrate properly. The last thing he wanted was a sore throat. He knew everyone's eyes were on him, he felt it. 'No need to look back to know', he told himself. 

He looked beside himself and saw a somewhat familiar face. The man was a regular client to say. Doyoung has always seen him around, most of the time either looking at him or closing his eyes to listen to him. He was glad that the man enjoyed the songs. Doyoung smiled brightly in his direction and he saw a faint color of pink filling his cheeks. He wasn't quite sure who the man was, but he was sure that he'd start a conversation with him, sooner or later. 

"Hello there, pretty one. Did you enjoy the songs?" Doyoung asks, leaning slightly forward. 

Taeyong surely didn't expect it but he took a deep breath in and placed his right palm under his chin, his elbow resting on the bar.  
"Well hello to you too, lovely. It would be an understatement if I said I did. Everyone loves them, especially because of your voice." he said, blabbering the last part a bit funky in a way. 

"Yeah I already know that, but did you enjoy it?" Doyoung asked once again, accentuating the word you. He was curious, a little or a little more, about the other man's thoughts. Why? If you were to ask him, he wouldn't know why either. 

"Oh, I loved it. Your voice is really nice. Actually" he said, leaning forward as well "I come here to listen to your voice because it soothes my mind." Taeyong admitted, smiling fondly. Doyoung was pleasantly surprised to hear those words. It made his heart flutter. He felt happy, content with himself. “I’m happy to hear that… because I love singing and I love when people enjoy hearing me.” 

“So… what are your plans for tonight?” he asked Taeyong curiously, looking him straight in the eyes. Taeyong, watching him as well, replied: “I’ll try my best to relax, drink a little, and then go back home.”

And, well, what he said was genuine. Those were his intentions ever since coming into the bar. Drinking wasn’t necessarily a problem for Taeyong so he doesn’t need to worry about getting drunk and messing anything up, besides the man that was sitting in front of him. 

“That sounds… simple, but somehow it works with you. You seem like the simple, casual type.” said Doyoung, nodding in understatement.

“Do I? Well, that’s a first.” said Taeyong. 

“How so?” asked Doyoung.

“Well I’m a fashion designer and what I design isn’t really that simple, so I guess that’s why it’s a first. What I create is vibrant, I put my own touch to it, but when it comes to dressing my own self up, I tend to tone everything down so I can fit in with the rest.” Taeyong replied, keeping the eye contact.

“Why though? I think standing out of the crowd is nice. Sometimes. I really like those who stand out, who are unique. I think you are quite the same as well.” said Doyoung. The last part was whispered but somehow the other managed to read his lips. Taeyong was smirking like an idiot. It’s as if he started flirting with his first crush for the first time and the other responded to his approaches. That’s exactly how Taeyong was feeling and it was… pleasant. 

“Then… next time I come here I’ll make sure to wear a piece I made, for you.”

“Quite flirty, aren’t we?” asked Doyoung, not really expecting any answer in return.

“Well.. are we? Why? You’d rather be pursued by someone else right now? I think I’m a decent candidate.” There was definitely a firmness in Taeyong’s voice while saying those words. He got closer to Doyoung, gliding his thumb over his lower lip slowly. By the gesture alone, ignoring the way Taeyong was looking at him with hungry eyes, one could tell just how much the other wanted Doyoung in any and every way possible. 

“Should we leave this place right now? Is yours close or shall we go to mine?” asked Doyoung, placing his hand over Taeyong’s thumb.

“Mine’s 20 minutes from here.” said Taeyong.

“Then make it 5, cause we’re going to mine. Right. Now.” said Doyoung, sounding needy. His cheeks were a little flushed and his movements hurried. He looked like he wanted to jump on Taeyong right there, in the middle of the bar, where everyone could see him, them. 

“As you wish then, Young-ah. Hurry up though, it seems like you have a problem down there.”  
Taeyong pointed at the other’s pants and giggled, taking Doyoung’s hand in his, stepping out of that room hurriedly. 

“You know, maybe if you didn’t do what you did I wouldn’t have this problem right now, Taeyong.” And well… what he said was true. If Taeyoung didn’t come closer, if he didn’t touch his lip like that and if he didn’t look at him like that then maybe he wouldn’t be like this in the first place. ‘Great, I’m so lucky’ Doyoung thought to himself. This man, Lee Taeyong, was one hell of a man. He looked and sounded breathtakingly beautiful… definitely his type. He was just a little bit shorter than Doyoung, probably by 4 cm, but who even cared. He felt that Taeyoung could reach and hit his deepest spot. Only the thought of it made Doyoung shiver. Taeyong assumed he was cold, so he lent him his long black coat. Doyoung gave him the directions, and soon enough they arrived at his apartment building.

Both of them went silent while taking the lift only for Taeyong to lift Doyoung up once the doors opened and whisper lewd things into his ear, carrying him to his apartment. Their steps were rushed because both of them wanted to feel each other’s touch, to feel something in a while. 

Doyoung took Taeyong’s coat off himself, leaving it on the couch. Taeyong came from behind, holding onto the other’s waist tightly, pressing soft kisses on the back of his neck.  
“Someone seems excited here.” said the younger, giggling at the kisses as it was ticklish.  
“How could I not when you look so… great right now? You are gorgeous, Young-ah, whether it be from upfront or from the back. You deserve to be worshipped.” said Taeyong, coming closer to his ear, nibbling on the lobe gently, sending shivers down Doyoung’s spine.

“No one stops you from doing it. Tonight I’m all yours.” whispered Doyoung, taking a hold of the latter’s hands, squeezing them tight.  
“Only tonight?” asked Taeyong, licking a portion of Doyoung’s skin from under his earlobe to the base of his neck, biting the very beginning of his collarbone.  
“We shall see if only for tonight, honey. If you do well… I might keep you here longer.” said Doyoung, low groans escaping his mouth. The air they were inhaling was getting heavier as Taeyong kept on biting and teasing his collarbone, slipping one of his hands under Doyoung’s shirt. He took advantage of the position they were in and took his time to squeeze his nipples and play with them. Doie was quivering under his touch. 

“Lee Taeyong, you’re driving me crazy with your touches. Is that your intention?”  
“Yes, that is exactly my intention, Young-ah.” 

And next thing you knew, both of them were all over each other in Doyoung’s soft bed, sharing sloppy kisses, with Doyoung all naked panting under Taeyong everytime the latter would trail soft kisses down to his stomach.  
“Lee Taeyong, fucking get to work already” hissed Doyoung, impatient to feel the other deep inside him.  
“Soon, Doie, soon. Just wait a little bit more” said Taeyoung, getting rid of his own white t-shirt, the only piece of clothing he still had on his upper body.  
“Listen here, Mr. Big Dick, you either get straight to it or I’ll do it myself!” exclaimed Doyoung, loud and clear.  
“Alright, alright. My God, I haven’t even prepped you yet. Are you that eager? Do you want me that bad, hm? If you’re a good boy I’ll reward you with what you want, however, if you’re bad, you’ll be punished.” 

“For fuck’s sake, and what if I want to be bad? Fuck it I- Ah!” Doyoung couldn’t finish his idea as he was met with a slap on his inner thighs from Taeyong. There was a visible difference in hand sizes, with Taeyong’s being slightly smaller than Doyoung’s, but fucking hell did it hurt!?, according to the younger one.  
“Then this is what you’ll get. I told you, be a good boy and you’ll get a reward, be a bad boy and you’ll receive a punishment.” repeated Taeyong, this time moving down on Doyoung’s body, reaching the very tip of the younger’s cock. He gave it some kitten licks and chaste kisses before moving down to the base of it, teasing it as much as he pleased until Doyoung was quivering and moaning in want and pleasure. But of course, it wasn’t enough for the needy Doyoung that was ready to interlock his fingers in Taeyong’s hair and pull it as rough as he could in order to make him give him more, more than he already did. 

After teasing the young one some more with lazy touches and chaste kisses on his inner thighs and the tip of his cock, Taeyong took his time to prep Doyoung, going in with 1 finger then 2 and then 3, stopping after he felt the young one shake under his touch. Doie was definitely dripping with precum, probably even close to orgasm only by Taeyong’s fingers. Both of them were impatient now, except one was more than the other. 

“Please, please just get in already. Why are you making me wait and crave so much for it? Do you enjoy it this much?” asked Doyoung. He swore to himself that he’d force his way around and get what he so much craved for if Taeyong didn’t give it to him. He was so desperate to relieve himself, to feel good, that he started seeing stars when Taeyong’s tip teased his entrance. 

Doyoung reached out and grabbed Taeyong’s hips, pulling him by it, automatically pulling him deeper in. They both groaned out loud from the sudden wave of pleasure. It took a little for both to get adjusted, but soon enough Taeyong started moving, slow, sweet at first. Humms and moans filled the room, their sweaty bodies pressed onto each other. 

“Can you hold your hips higher for me, Doie? Or should I put a pillow under your hips to help you?” asked Taeyong caringly, pressing delicate kisses on the male’s chest, leaving some bite marks here and there. They’ve been going at it for 5 minutes, with Doyoung spread on the sheets, under Taeyong. 

“Pillow.” answered Doyoung, trying to contain his moans, biting his lower lips & shutting his eyes closed.

“Don’t suppress yourself. Enjoy this, Doie, it’s all for you. It’s okay. Tell me when you’re close, alright?”

After putting and adjusting the pillow under Doyoung, Taeyong took a hold of his hands and interlocked their fingers, thrusting in and out at a faster speed than before.  
“Ah, God, Taeyong, faster… Shit. It feels so good. More… Please!” exclaimed Doyoung, squeezing the other’s hands, his head falling back. He opened his mouth in a round shape, letting out a loud moan which made chills run down Taeyong’s spine.

It took 10 more thrusts from Taeyong for both of them to come and seal it with a wet kiss, tongues tied, both of them breathless and sweaty. Taeyong rested on top of Doyoung, hugging him tightly. It was a soft gesture, Doyoung thought.  
Both of them took their time to come down of their high, sharing soft kisses and tight hugs and after a while, Taeyong got up and took ‘his Doie’ with him, cleaning both of them up. He then took out some clean shirts and underwear from the younger’s closet and slipped the pieces on, getting both back in bed, cuddling to sleep, Doyoung cuddling Taeyong, the older getting closer and nuzzling in the crook of his neck.

Who knows… maybe even now they’re holding onto eachother


End file.
